


At the End of it All

by Galysh_Sky



Series: The Dragon Slayer [1]
Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Acquaintances to Lovers to Friends to Enemies to Friends to Soulmates, Dragon Slayer! AU, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Slavery, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galysh_Sky/pseuds/Galysh_Sky
Summary: There are only a few things that Eizen knows to be truth; one of which is that he loves his sister, the other? The other is that he will one day become a dragon, even if it means destroying everything else around him.Sometimes the only way to fullfill a promise is to break it.





	At the End of it All

**Author's Note:**

> Oops? 
> 
> This is a short story in four parts looking at the ever evolving relationship between Zaveid and Eizen, as it appears in the DSAU. There are no spoilers for Sorey's Tale.
> 
> You can pry the Winged!Malak H/C from my cold dead hands.
> 
> Also, issue of consent will be a thing in this AU, so warning for that.

**At the End of It All I**

**Year 900 BCS**

_“I want you to promise me something.”_

_Deep underground the only light came from the beams that reflected off the walls, a soft glow that sunk into the water and dyed it red. It caught on blond hair and pale skin. Small glimpses of brightness in an otherwise dark cavern._

_“Hmm?”_

_“Promise that you’ll kill me when the time comes.”_

_There was a breeze in the cave, just strong enough to rustle thick strands of hair and draw a shiver from the lake’s occupant. The water swirled, splashing up over the stone edges as two arms rose and came to rest on tan knees. It continued to froth as the figure rested his chin on his crossed arms, water dribbling continuously from his clothing._

_“That it?”_

_The voice was flippant, tone so light it could only be mocking. The speaker shifted, white hair glinting red in the lighting. He spread his legs slightly to better accommodate the figure leaning on them. “Could drown you right now, problem solved.”_

_“Wirukun, be serious,” scolded the figure, though an undercurrent of amusement  lightened his chastising tone. “I meant when I turn, and you know that I will turn,” he continued softly._

_“I know what you meant, captain,” Wirukun replied, he heaved a sigh and the breeze returned swirling through the cavern with surprising force. It calmed again a few moments later and he looked down gazing into steadfast blue eyes. They appeared unbothered by the water dripping down his face from his unplanned swim. There was no escaping that gaze, it requested and took whatever it pleased, and the consequences be damned. “You have my word, Eizen, when the time comes and the last of your soul has fled…” he reached out and cradled the pirate captain’s face gently, running a thumb over his cheek, “I swear on my name that I’ll put a bullet through your skull.”_

_“And heart,” Eizen added, “dragons require two death wounds.”_

_He flailed abruptly as a heavy hand shoved him under the water. One of his flailing hands caught ahold of an ankle and tugged sharply, drawing his assailant into the water with him. There was a disgruntled sqawk as Wirukun went under, a dark blur that lashed out with vicious kicks but Eizen pushed back, breaching the surface to gasp in air. Shoving the other Malak away only to abruptly remember that there was no footing to be found._

_“You seriously need to learn how to swim,” Wirukun said drily, but he didn’t comment further when Eizen addled over and looped an arm around his neck._

_“I wasn’t finished talking,” came the tight reply, complete with a disapproving look._

_“I was.”_

_“I’m going to need to extract a second promise from you,” the captain continued as if he had not spoken, a talent he had picked up through decades of exposure._

_“Will I want to drown you again?”_

_The lack of response was answer enough and Wirukun rolled his eyes before he propelled the two of them to the nearest rocky embankment and dragged himself out. Once safely away from the pool’s edge he sunk down and ran a hand through his hair, flaring his wings out so that the breeze could dry them swiftly. Eizen followed suit but waited until his comrade had finished before he spoke again._

_“I need your word that you’ll be there for Edna.”_

_“…”_

_“Please.”_

_“Captain?”_

_“…Yes?”_

_“I kind of hate you right now.”_

**Year 750 BCS**

“Catch him!”

“Stop that Bastard!”

The wind brought voices to his ears, loud angry voices that spoke only of blood and gore. Zaveid laughed right back, his charge carefully cradled in his arms. He leapt, clearing a wall only to land on some poor guard’s face, he was moving again before the man had even hit the dirt. An arrow whistled by his ear taking with it a few strands of long hair. The Malak didn’t slow. A vicious gust of wind cleared the way, and with the flick of his hand he vaulted the outer wall. Against his chest a high-pitched voice rose, tremulous and panicked. Small hands grasped at his shirt. Zaveid landed at a run, heading towards the orchards. He shifted the bundle in his arms, reminding it to ‘keep its mouth shut.’ Behind him the sound of thundering hooves rose, still accompanied by yells and arrows. He slid down into an irrigation trench, using it for a bit of cover.

<< _Cap_ ,>> he sent out, << _coming in hot_. >>

The reply was instantaneous and for a moment his senses were overwhelmed with the scent of the sea-breeze, the taste of salt on his tongue, and the cry of nesting gulls. Zaveid launched himself out of the trench and headed east, nimbly dodging the pecan trees that loomed in his way. He burst out onto a well paved path, that curved away in both directions. On the other side was a large stone wall, rising to tower several feet above is head. Zaveid sprung up onto it, shifted his bundle onto his hip and looked down. Far below white seahorses crashed and against gray specks that glittered in the sun like miniature metal points. A bit further out a brown spot bobbed up and down on the waves. Even to his eyes, it looked distant and for anyone else it would have been a deadly drop. A clattering reached him, the horses trotted out onto the road bearing armored Paladins with their fatal iron.

“Freeze! Surrender yourself now!” The lead knight roared, he brandished his sword threateningly. Zaveid cast him an unimpressed look and stepped off the cliff. The wind rushed up to meet him. His charge screamed. The humans were left agape and furious as their quarry tumbled away.

Zaveid rolled, flipped, and frolicked, ever at the mercy of the sea breeze. It tossed him left and right, stealing his legs from under him and guiding him into a back flip. Zaveid let it, content to fall head first towards the swiftly growing boulders. A small head forced its way out of the shelter of his jacket and screamed when it saw what was going on. “Shhh,”  the elder scolded, “you’ll bite your tongue, lil ’one.” The child sent him a pleading look, pales tracks cutting through the muck that coated his cheeks and snot pouring out of his nose.

“Oh, alright,” Zaveid said and shrugged calling upon his secondary muscles, he gently coaxed the child back into the jacket, flipped himself upright, and unfurled his wings. They caught the wind pulling him to a halt with such abruptness that it jarred his shoulders. A swift look around told him that there were battleships heading towards the captain and the mounted knights were still firing away at him. There was no time to dilly-dally, folding his wings in he plunged towards the ship aiming with the precision of a sniper for a clear spot on the quarter deck. At the last moment he unfurled his wings again, back flapping with gusto and landed lightly. “Captain! Let’s go!” The words had barely left his mouth before the boat was surging forwards, sending him staggering sideways. The bundle under his arm squealed and squirmed desperately but the malak only tightened his grip and headed towards a nearby door. The stairs creaked below his feet, taking him deep into the bowels of the ship were the air hung stagnant and heavy. A room had been set up between two storage spaces, surrounded by barriers and an array of seals. It was easier to breathe on the other side, and Zaveid allowed himself a deep breath before he set down his charge on a bed. It was a seraphic cherub, barely tall enough to reach his belt and dressed in a slave tunic. His head was shaved but Zaveid could sense how the wind swirled around him and smiled. Taking a knee, he gently scooped up the child’s hand, the chains clanged merrily, and looked into his eyes.

“Hello again, lil ’one. You’re safe now,” he said. Large eyes sill filled with tears peered up at him, and the cherub sniffled grossly. “I’ve got to report to the captain now, but I’ll be back shortly, alright?” He received a nod, albeit hesitantly given. “Good boy,” Zaveid said and stood up, “look after him, will you?” The comment was tossed carelessly over his shoulder towards a different bed where a trio of cherubs were sitting. They all nodded fervently.

<< _Wirukun_. >>

Zaveid smiled once more and left the ship belly, taking the steps three at a time. Chaos reigned on the deck, pirates moving swiftly every which way as the ship did its best to toss them all over board. Zaveid stepped into the air and let the wind snatch him away to a more manageable position. The ship’s tossing was soon explained, on either side of her two battleships had pulled even, on their decks, he could see the flag of the Seraphic Paladins. Even now they were trying to real the ship in or capsize her. There was a flicker of impatience from Eizen and he replied with the sensation of falling before launching himself towards the nearest ship, the one on their portside. The seraphs saw him coming but they were too slow, far too slow. Zaveid barreled into their ranks, a twister of sharp pendulums and dangerous boots. He crashed into the deck, sending wood splintering with a satisfying crack. By the time the nearest Paladin could reach him, he was already moving engaged in a deadly dance that left the floor slippery with blood and all his partners on the ground. Some groaning, most not. The wind sang to him of bullets, spears, arrows, and irritants that he dodged nimbly, following a tune that only he could hear. Behind him, around him, the ship was falling to pieces, breaking up under his feet. The eolian flung himself upwards as a javelin shot below him and landed on the fore Topmast. A swift look around told him that the ship was doomed, humans already flinging themselves overboard.

“Weak,” Zaveid grumbled, a hand reaching up to wipe blood all over his itching neck. Carelessly he side-stepped and blinked out of view, reappearing a moment later onto the bow of the Van Eltia. The ship that had been to their starboard was in full retreat. Siegfried hummed in his hand when he pulled her out of her holster, took aim and fired. “And cowardly.” The ship still fleeing began to sink lower and lower into the water until only the tip of its sails were visible and then it was gone. Zaveid sighed and holstered his gun. He stretched his arms up over his head, casting his senses out until he found Eizen standing on the main deck. It wasn’t much effort to step over to him, landing lightly by his elbow.

“I’ve returned, Cap’!” He exclaimed and flung an arm around the earthern’s shoulders only for the latter to step away swiftly, with a muttered sound of disgust. “Cruel captain,” Zaveid complained, “I’m not that bloody.” Eizen levelled him with an unimpressed look, an eyebrow arched so skeptically that Zaveid had to laugh. He was well aware that he looked like a mess, he could feel the blood tricking down his skin, soaking through his undershirt and no doubt matting up his hair. Not that the Captain looked particularly pristine himself.

“Did you run into any trouble?” Eizen asked as he left the desk and headed towards the front of the ship.

“Nothing worth mentioning,” Zaveid replied and fell into step besides him. “Kid’s traumatized but what else is new?”

Eizen hummed softly, he stopped at the helm and looked out across the expanse of sea. “Think you could give us a boost?”

“Aye aye, Cap’,” Zaveid agreed easily and sprung out onto the bowhead. It was the work of a moment’s concentration to call up a strong but steady wind that filled the sails and sent them shooting along at a much more reasonable pace. With Eizen guiding the ship and his job done for the day, he leaned back and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the cool mist in his face. When they had left the coastal port far behind he allowed the wind to die off until it had reverted to its original strength, the boat stirred accordingly, and the crew began to move about cleaning up the earlier battle mess. Zaveid did his own sweep of the ship, with his eyes still closed he sent out a breeze to brush down the sides of the bat, around the masts and down into the underbelly. No dead bodies made themselves known, or unpleasant trespassers so he relaxed again and was content to stay where he was.

<< _Wirukun_. >> The call came just sun began its downward descent, taking with it the warmth that had previously inhabited the air. Zaveid turned his head slightly and peered over at the ship captain, sending a questioning breeze over to prod him. Eizen glanced up but made no vocal reply instead he stepped away from the ship’s wheel, leaving it to his 1st mate’s tender care and made his way towards his cabin. Zaveid sat up properly, and launched himself after him, catching up just as his captain opened the door. “Turning in already, Cap?” He asked cheerfully, Eizen his nose still in the book he’d picked up at a prior stop only waved his hand as he dropped into the seat by his desk. The Eolian followed him, peering down at the map and the mess of papers proliferating across the wood and multiplying on the ground. Idly, he shoved some of the loose sheets aside, looking at their next destination. “We’re taking this lot to Emerald, then?”

“Hmm?”

“The kids, are we taking them to Emerald? You’ve got it circled.”

“Oh.” The was a soft thump as Eizen closed his book and tossed it over onto the bed, “I was thinking about it, but I’ve changed my mind.” He looked up and frowned. Zaveid blinked at the change in expression and titled his head inquisitively. “You’re in my cabin,” Eizen continued.

“Yes? I do sleep here, you know~”

“You’re still covered in muck and blood,” Eizen grumbled, “I don’t want you in here looking like that.”

“Rude!” Zaveid complained even as he pushed away from the desk and headed towards the door, “after all that hard work I put in to help you as well.” He was out the door and heading towards the water before Eizen could come up with a no doubt salt-filled reply. Like most human populated ships, the Van Eltia lacked a designated area to clean oneself. Unlike most human populated ships however, the Van Eltia had come into being under the iron fist of the Great Aifread and later his 1st mate the equally cleanliness driven Eizen thus far in the rear of the ship one could find a small chamber whose sole intent and purpose was to heat water for the infirmary. It was not empty when Zaveid stepped inside, 2 pirates sat on the edge of the basin and one more was filling canteens. The Eolian pulled a face and folded his wings in tightly, he was loath to retract them when they were still covered in muck but the idea of one of the pirates touching them was even more disquieting.

Left with limited options, he walked across the room, his wings as tightly pressed to is back as he could manage. Someone had left out an empty basket and he snagged it, stripping out of the filthy leather with rough gestures. The pirates continued to chatter, only quietening when their superior joined them in the basin. Glaring down at the warm water, Zaveid unfolded his wings just enough to keep them dry and went about cleaning the dried blood from his skin. He could feel the occasional glances the pirates were sending him, he didn’t know much about them other than their names, Bomani had hired them at their last stop and with the cherubs under foot he hadn’t had much time to spend with the new recruits. Thankfully, they fled as the water grew murkier and the Eolian allowed some of the tension to slip out of his muscles. He sunk lower into the basin, missing the pools that populated Andwyn mountain range and allowed himself a few breaths before the filth of the water drove him out to find a towel and robe.

The sun was well on its way to setting by the time Zaveid made his way back to the cabin, he’d taken advantage of empty room to scrub his clothing and the expert usage of an art had dried them. It did nothing to solve the issue of his wings, but with the night drawing near, it was easy to give into the tiredness that cloaked his muscles. Eizen was still at the desk when he slipped in, focused on tracing out a path on one of his maps. Zaveid slipped past him and collapsed onto the bed with a thump that shook the frame itself. Burying his face in one of the numerous pillows, he stretched his wings out, trying to relax his shoulder muscles. The past few weeks had been hard, but the little cherub that they’d stolen earlier was the last for this round, all that remained was getting them safely to Elysium. Zaveid turned to rest his cheek on the pillow when he felt the bed dip slightly. His captain had seated himself on the edge, his hair backlit by the candles gave him a halo of sorts, especially when his dark clothes caused the rest of his body to fade out. Zaveid smiled at the sight, sifting closer when Eizen reached out a hand to stroke his hair.

“You’re hogging all the bed, scoot over,” the pirate captain murmured, voice barely audible over the crashing of the waves, but the words were accompanied by the sensation of a warm hand massaging at the tense muscles in his neck. Letting out a huff, the Eolian folded a wing back, just long enough for Eizen to position himself comfortably and then dropped it back across his lap. “May I?” Fingers settled lightly on his primary feathers, an offer that Zaveid saw no reason to refuse. He rustled said feathers in reply and shifted closer till he could press his head and shoulder against Eizen’s knee. There was a chuckle, and the hand returned to his gently pat his head. “You’re being awfully docile today, is there something I should know?”

“Shaddup,” Zaveid warned, “I’m,” he closed his mouth abruptly when a chirp broke free instead of his intended warning. Eizen chuckled again, fingers deftly preening the huge wing draped across his lap.

“What was that?” He teased, “I couldn’t quite hear you.” Another chirp broke free when Zaveid went to reply and he fell silent, thumping one-foot on the bed in irritation. There was another muted chuckle and then Eizen quieted as well, and Zaveid found his consciousness slowing as the skilled fingers worked their way down his wing.  

When he had first invited his 1st mate onto the Van Eltia, Eizen had expected a refusal. He was aware of the Eolian’s dislike for humans, and the thought of being so far from land was sure to be troubling but when he’d asked, Zaveid had smirked and teased him instead _. ‘Aww, are you going to miss me that much, Cap?’_ The blatant teasing had Eizen rescinded his offer and the two had fallen into their familiar pattern of brawling. In retrospect, he probably shouldn’t have asked when the Eolian was still high on battle lust. He’d lost that spar. The following morning though, Zaveid had shown up on the ship and proceeded to drink the rest of the crew under the table. Subsequent inquiries into the subject matter had been met with flippant replies, and on one memorable occasion an unplanned fall into the sea. It was troublesome. Eizen shook himself, pushing the thoughts back into their box less they leak over to the other malak and straightened up, stretching his arms up above his head. Zaveid remained limp, a warm body pressed against his legs, steady breaths occasionally interrupt by a rough snore. Eizen slid down further onto the mattress, attempting to slide under the wing without disturbing it, only to freeze when he heard the Eolian’s breathing change.

Eizen glanced sideways, holding himself still as Zaveid rose partially, expression barely visible under his messy locks. The wing that had been so rudely splayed across Eizen’s legs lifted and folded back on itself, as Zaveid flopped back onto his side, his wings now dangling over the far side of the bed. “Sorry.” The voice was so quiet, nothing more than a breath that Eizen wasn’t quite sure what he’d even heard, so he ignored it. Instead he finished scooting down until he could lay comfortably on his back and waited an arm partially extended. There was a rustle followed by the heavy drag of wings before Zaveid shifted over and settled onto his chest, wings spread out once more to cover them both. The earthen lifted a and scratching idly at the spot where the bones protruded from the skin, until sleep came and carried his consciousness away.

He became conscious between the span of two breaths, one moment he’d been reliving a conversation with his little sister, the next he was spitting out hair strands that had slipped into his mouth. He blinked slowly staring up into the dark chamber, there was a faint aura of light slipping in through the closed door. That wasn’t what had caught his attention though, the body sprawled on top of him was warm, familiar, and exuded a scent that caused his throat to tighten. He flexed his muscles, noting that he’d fallen asleep with his hand resting between the intersection of the two wings again, and scratched lightly.  The Eolian snuffled, pressing his face into the crook of the pirate captain’s neck, but did not awaken. The latter found a smirk growing on his face, his hands settled lower each hooking around the base of the secondary scapula and he tugged upwards. Zaveid was by no means a small man, even accounting for his morphology it was necessary to exude some strength to pull him higher onto his chest. The earthen smiled when he’d managed to arrange the Eolian as he pleased and buried his face against the warm shoulder. He was cold, he could feel a churning in his gut, a heaviness descending from his brain, he pressed a kiss onto the bare skin, trailing kisses along the length of a tattoo. His bedmate remained pliant in his arms, head tilting as the earthen changed directions to nip along his throat chasing the scent that had dragged him from his sleep and set his blood boiling.

Carelessly he sat up, shoving the Eolian back as his teeth caught on skin and sunk down onto a spot above the trapezius muscle. Zaveid came awake below him, and he shifted forwards using his greater awareness to pin the other to bed as his mouth left the bruise and shifted over to create another. There was a muted snarl, that broke off into a gasp, before a hand fought its way over to shove at his face. The pirate captain growled and snapped at it, swiping his own hand to out to force it down. He pinned it back against the blankets, fingers digging into feathers. _Feathers_. There was a thought brewing at the back of his mind, but he forced it back instead pressing a kiss just to the left of a startled red eye. The Eolian below him let out a sound of protest, a strangled cluck that the pirate captain immediately wanted to hear again. He pressed a kiss against the parted lips, only to abruptly withdraw when his tongue was met with sharp teeth. Sitting up somewhat, he reached up and touched his tongue, it came away wet and red, he glared down at the creature still pinned under his weight.

“Cap-Eizen,” said creature snapped, the shock had faded giving way to an irritated expression. The pirate captain frowned, the haze was being pushed away by the earlier thought, and something else was forcing itself into his brain. The sensation of strained muscles, ruffled feathers, a pain that couldn’t easily be ignored. Eizen blinked, his thoughts slotting into place with a jolt, and he scrambled backwards, almost falling off the bed in his haste to get off.

 “Shit. Shit. I’m. “

“Fuck,” Zaveid’s voice cut him off and the Eolian sat up looking distinctly rumpled. He bent forwards, his elbows on his knees and hands in his hair.

“I’m so…”

“Shut up, Captain.” Zaveid looked up at him through his bangs, “give me a second, would you?” His head dropped down again, and Eizen shifted uncomfortably, guilt welling up to replace his previous desire. He didn’t quite dare move from the bed, instead looking over his friend’s body. The wings hung limp and unmoving, feathers once more out of place and bristling and the muscles closest to them bore marks of his fingers. The guilt grew exponentially, even as a flicker of exasperation drifted out to him from Zaveid. His 1st mate shoved himself upright and brought his legs around so that he was perched instead of seated. “Look,” he started only to shake his head with a wince. “Cap’, you know I don’t mind the sex, right?”

Eizen remained silent unsure what answer he was supposed to give, his eyes drifted away noting the small trail of blood sliding down from what was definitely a bite mark on his shoulder. Zaveid let out an exasperated noise and he looked up in time to see his friend stand up and stomp over to him. Eizen went to back up further but his back was already against the headboard, and then there was an irritated Eolian seated in his lap. “You know I like the sex, right?” Zaveid repeated arms, looped across the captain’s shoulders and face to close to ignore. Eizen offered a hesitant nod, up close he could see another bite mark on Zaveid’s neck. “Well I do,” the Eolian continued, “I do like it, but you’ve got to mind the wings, okay? I don’t go trying to drown you and you don’t pin me down, remember?”

At the feeling of fingers on his chin, Eizen looked up again and blinked hesitantly, the irritation from earlier was gone replaced with one might generously call a pout. “I’m sorry,” he said out loud, << _I do remember, I’m sorry for injuring you again. >> _

“Quit apologizing, Cap’, I’m fine.” << _Good_. >>

Eizen frowned at that and when Zaveid shifted as if to move away he reached out and looped his own arm around the other’s neck. “No, I scared you and I lost control that deserves an apology,” he said, feeling his frown darken when Zaveid remained stiff and uncooperative, in his grasp. “Don’t tell me not to apologize for that.” The only answer was a huff, a near exact response to the numerous previous times that the beast living in his gut had clawed its way out.

 “You couldn’t hurt me if you tried,” Zaveid muttered and leaned down dropping his head to rest his forehead against the pirate captain’s. “Get that through your thick skull, already would you?” He pulled back slightly and pressed a kiss to the tip of the scrunched-up nose, “I’m not going anywhere. Get used to it.”

“I feel like that might be an overstatement of,” Eizen started but the Eolian in his lap shifted abruptly and he found his words stolen by the lips pressed insistently against his. There was a hand gripping his hair pulling him up to meet the demand and he was answering before the thought had fully formed. Zaveid kissed with a passion that Eizen could not ignore, it challenged his own competitive spirit and set his blood alight. There was a part of his brain that protested the blatant distraction, but it was soon swamped under the rising tide of his other thoughts. He gasped, whined, head tossed back as a warm mouth dragged down his jugular, a tongue swiping out to taste but no teeth, never teeth. Almost against his will, his own hands reached out, one curling into the thick hair, the other grasping onto a shoulder as Zaveid slid further down his body pausing to suck on a nipple.

“Zav,” Eizen mumbled, “Zav’ c’mon.” Red eyes peered up at him through thick lashes, smug amusement shining through clearly. The sight did something to Eizen’s inwards, and he squirmed until Zaveid took pity and stretched up to meet him.

“What’s the matter Cap’?” Teasing words whispered into his ear, a body pressing down onto his as a hand unerringly found itself between his legs. “You’re pulling all kinds of faces.” Eizen groaned, unable to keep from arching when the hand wrapped around his cock and gave an experimental tug. “If you want something you’ll have to speak up, I can’t read minds.” A kiss was pressed against his mouth again, tongue sliding in as soon as his lips parted, and leaving him breathless. << _Fuck you. >>_ Eizen sent out and was pleased when Zaveid jolted, the hand on his cock faltering. Eizen smirked and took advantage of the momentary hesitation, surging forwards to press his own demanding kiss onto unresisting lips.

His brain had finally quieted down, the part of it that drew strength from human Maovelance had all but disappeared forced to return to embers by the pressure of his 1st mate’s blessing. The rest of it was too worn out to function properly, a pleasant lethargy filling his limbs and leaving him sated. Zaveid was once again sprawled across his chest, having passed out swiftly once his energy had been drained. The ship rocked slowly underneath him, a comforting movement that eased him back into his own slumber. Later he would need to perform an inventory check, take care of the cherubs, and plot the rest of their route but for now he was content to lie still and rest.


End file.
